Twilight Tale Twisting
by LenaLuna
Summary: this is twilight twisted into something totally new, something no one has ever thought to do, everyones personality’s are changed and everyone is a different thing than you know. I know this may sound like a totally suckish idea but try it first plz :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was sitting in my room and I am just rummaging through everyone's head when I hear something I never thought. Alice had a vision. I saw with her, a new guy with handsome green eyes and bronze hair is sitting in the lunchroom with ME. What would I want to be with a human for? They are all scared of me. Although, I do like to meet new people. Its 1900 for crying out loud, what could it hurt to meet a nice new guy?

I heard Alice's thoughts, _Bella I think I know this is gonna sound weird but… you have to meet him. You have to see what he is here for. He isn't a normal human, I can feel it._

I growned and threw the pillow over my face. _Such a drama queen, that's what we get for having a teen here,_ Alice thought laughing.

Jasper came in and sat on the edge of the bed, I didn't move the pillow. _Why are you so stressed out?_, Jasper asked.

"Alice just saw a new guy coming to school, and she said that I have to talk to him, she said something was special about him, how could that be? He is a human and I have to give him special attention." I mummered into the pillow.

_Hmm… that is a problem. Don't you think that if you have him over, Rosalie and Emmett might go crazy again? I don't think that you want to risk that if he IS special, it will be because he is dinner, _Jasper thought chuckling.

I moved the pillow and gave him an annoyed look. _Hey truth only_, Jasper said.

I groaned again and moved the pillow back, "You are such an annoying big brother, tell me something good for once."

Jasper thought a moment and said, "There will be mostly cloudy skys this week."

I looked up and threw the pillow at him laughing, Jasper could always cheer me up, he was my favorite brother. **Emmett WAS Edwards fav bro in the book Twilight**

Jasper laughed catching it, "Violence."

I sat up, "I'm gonna show you violent." I said laughing.

"Hey, hey no harm done." Jasper said. Jasper was the typical annoying "16" year old brother. He was fun to hang around with though, "But seriously, sis, I will be there if you need me." I always knew I could count on him too, ever since Rosalie found him. **Alice found him in the twilight book**

I shrugged, then Alice had another vision, the boy was standing in the road behind the school with Emmett and Rosalie coming to him.

I gasped and Alice shrugged in the other room. Well this was going to be interesting…

**i know it is suck-ish right now but it is just about to take off, dont worry i am going to update today, so you can see its real potential. as for the other stories, i wont update them after the 3rd chapter from now on untill i get at least 3 reviews :) srry guys. reviews= love and love= worth continueing**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I was driving to school, in my new silver nissian Ultima **srry I like silver ultima's**, and I saw _him._ He was getting out of his car when Emmett and Rosalie smiled at one another. I jumped out of my car and said, "Hey, Rose!" She looked at me.

"Isn't that the guy Alice saw?" Rosalie asked.

I caught up and nodded one jerky head bob.

"Mmm… He smells good." She said quietly.

I shook my head back and forth quickly, "I cant smell him from here, now lets go into the school." I said quietly. I was wondering when I had to watch for this attack with Emmett and Rose.

When I got to Mrs. Rogers class I felt strange. **it was a guy teachers class in the real one** I saw _him_ come in. "Hello class this is Edward Mason, Edward just moved here so everyone needs to be good to him. Edward would you go sit next to Be-Isabella Hale? Isabella, please raise your hand." She knew I didn't like to be called Bella, but she always made that mistake.

Then his scent him me. Slowly, I raised my hand. He came and sat next to me. I closed my mouth tight, venom swam in it. I swallowed and he smiled, "Hi, I'm Edward."

I used my air supply and said, "Hello Edward, I'm Isabella Hale."

"You must be from the Cullen family, my dad told me he talks to your 'aunt's' husband Carlisle Cullen." Edward said conversationally.

Damn! I didn't hunt for a week straight. He was thinking, _she's really pretty, I wonder if she and I may be friends later on._ Ugh what a boy. I slowly took in a deep breath and his scent hit me harder, my throat felt dry as a desert. I felt it was a stronger scent then I ever imagined. **Edward couldn't read Bella's mind in the other book**. "They are friends." I said quietly, his dad was a police chief.

He smiled, "Well, I suppose we will get to know each other then."

I felt sick, all I could say was, "Your dad has an appointment with my uncle tonight." That was it for my air supply.

_Why isn't she breathing?_, I heard him think. Isn't he an observant fellow?

I slowly started to breath normally, and each breath brought another round of torture. I tried not to move, so I wouldn't be tempted to kill him. I couldn't break everything Carlisle had put into this family, could I? The lights went down and we were watching a movie.

When we were at lunch, Alice was smiling at me. She thought, _Why don't you invite him to come sit with us?_

I shook my head and she frowned. _You are going to have to talk to him, Isabel. _(everyone called me Isabel.) "I did." I mummered.

"Well?" Alice asked, expecting to know what happened.

I just shook my head. She had been wondering why I didn't date for years.

I saw Edward was talking to his new friends, Mike's group. Jessica was thinking about asking him out, I realized this with a round of jelousy. "Hey, do you know about that girl? Isabella, I mean." I heard Edward say.

Alice and Rosalie giggled. Emmett laughed, "Looks like you have an admirer."

Jasper just smiled, _Don't laugh don't laugh_. He told himself.

I shook my head. At least, Jasper was trying. "Guys, lay off, she don't need reminders from you." Jasper said, in a defending big brother tone.

I smiled, thanks, I mouthed. Alice and Rosalie rolled their eyes and Emmett shrugged.

That afternoon, after school, I saw Edward was no where to be seen. I looked around, and suddenly, heard their thoughts, _hm… No one is around, he is so good smelling I cant wait._ Rosalie thought.

_Isabel can kill us later first its his turn_, Emmett thought. _'hey buddy, I see you have met my sister Isabel. Quite a catch isn't she?' _Emmett asked him. I heard it from his head.

'_Yea, she is really nice._' Edward said.

'_You have no idea'_ Rosalie said, referring to the fact that I refused to kill him.

They were about to kill him, and he saw the danger. My eyes got wide, what do I do? What do I do? I raced to where they were. I saw him backed up into the wall and Rosalie smiling at him, "Oh, don't worry, hon, it shouldn't hurt TOO MUCH." She smiled showing her teeth. Edward felt the danger and saw me right behind the two who were backing him up.

Suddenly, walk in front of him. "Rosalie, Emmett, don't you think we should leave?" I asked, giving them the look that said I wouldn't leave untill they did.

_Why does she care whats going to happen to me?, Edward thought. "_I HAVE to." I whispered to him. Suddenly, I threw both hands over my mouth, that was off guard.

Suddenly, I knew Edward knew. Rosalie and Emmett both cracked a smile. "Sorry, Isabel, now we HAVE to kill him."

Suddenly, I crouched down in front of him protectively, snarling. "I don't think so." I growled.

Emmett laughed, "I don't think you realize it. Remember? I can hold you back so easy."

I snarled, "Try me." I suddenly I was tumbling, and then struggling against Emmett's hold. I snarled again and I saw panick in Edwards eyes. He knew this was not normal. WE were not normal.

Panicked I bit Emmett hard and injected venom to him, "Holy!" He shouted, letting go. He was crouching, in pain.

I started fighting with Rosalie. I threw her into the wall and she got up and threw my into the wall, right beside Edward. I dented the brick. I struggled to get up with him watching. I got up as soon as I could. I growled, "Okay, come on Rose, lets see what you got."

I smiled evily and we tumbled fighting. "He cant stay alive! He knows!" She growled as she held me down. I rolled over and held her down, "That's not your dicision!" I growled.

"Carlisle." She growled, reminding me, "Everything he built for us, you are going to ruin it." Rosalie growled pinning me.

I rolled, "Do I look like I care? He wont tell anyone. He doesn't know." I growled.

"Well, now he does." Rosalie said rolling back.

"Because of you." I growled rolling over her.

"Because of you." She said rolling back.

I threw her into the wall and grabbed Edward, running as fast as I could throwing him into the front seat of my Ultima, and threw closed the door and got into the front seat. I stepped the gas as fast as it would go. 50, 100, 120, 140.

"Your going to crash." Edward shouted in fear.

Red tears rolled down my face. **vampires cant cry in the real one**.

"Are you… crying?" Edward asked me quietly after a moment, "Why is it red?"

I had to explain. He would send us to scientists, if I didn't. And we wouldn't be able to fight and give ourselves away. I just turned and we went to the forest. "I want to show you some place. I am going to explain everything." **Edward didn't want to explain in the real book.**

**I am going to update a.s.a.p. you have no idea how much fun writing this chapter was lol. Cant wait to continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I got to the edge of the woods, Edward seemed a bit scared, and freaked. His thoughts weren't that way, he was curious, excited. Mike had told him, if he ever got a chance to even hang out with us he would be a lucky guy. I listened to his thoughts as we walked.

When we got there, he saw a river and the sparkling waterfall. My favorite part was the green grass and the flowers all around it. Ants never were here, which was a good thing. **this is a bit of a different meadow than 'Edwards' meadow in twilight**. He marveled at it, suddenly, I saw the sun was about to burst out of the clouds and I disappeared back under the trees cover.

Edward froze then looked over at me, "Whats wrong? How did you dissaper?" He asked.

I didn't want to move, he would run. He would be scared. He wouldn't understand.

"Isabella, please come out." Edward said, "I need to know whats going on."

Tears welled up in my eyes, "You'll run." I said quietly. I could just imagine it. Him running away and never seeing him again. I couldn't bear the thought. Wait… didn't that mean I was…. Oh no… not…. In love with a human?

"I promise I wont." Edward said.

"You cant promise that." I said.

"Did I run when you were fighting with Rosalie and Emmett?" He asked, "Oh when you… kind of… interpreted my thoughts?"

I closed my eyes. I couldn't excape this. I started to let myself relax and I slowly breathed. "okay…" I said I took one step into the sunlight and I heard him gasp.

I listened to his mind anxiously, _beautiful_, he thought. I looked at him and walked to him. "Thanks." I said.

He gave me a weird look, he was just like lost in thought, all he was thinking though was that one word. He just examined the shining in my skin.

Later, I was laying down on the grass and he was sitting there, still staring at me. I was thinking about what it would feel like, if he touched my diamond like skin.

I sighed and smiled, not opening my eyes, "Go ahead." I mummered.

I looked up and smiled reassuringly, "I wont bite." I mummered. He smiled. I didn't know if that was entirely true. He edged toward me, to where we are about 6 inches apart. He reached out and touched my hand.

He shivered for a moment and then picked it up examing it **is that familiar? Lol**. He trailed his hand up my arm and stopped. He didn't want to make me feel uncomfortable, "You wont." I mummered. He smiled and trailed his hand up and down my arm, under my elbow. I took a deep breath and suddenly looked up. He was only 3 inches away now.

I froze and so did he. "I'm sorry." Edward said pulling back. "Did I scare you?"

I opened my eyes and started laughing, "_I _don't scare _u? " I asked ignoring his question._

"Why would you?" He asked. "Your beautiful." He mummered lower. I smiled, that was really sweet of him.

"You may not think so when, you get your explaination." He looked up remembering about the answers thing.

"Do I get it now?" He whispered.

I closed my eyes again and then propped back up on my elbow. Searching my brain for an answer.

**i know i promised not to write till i had at least 2 reviews but i ahve to srry lol i am continueing it**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"How do I explain?" I mummered to myself. ** "how do I explain without frightening you?" by Edward cullen in twilight**

"Anyway you can." Edward told me.

I looked up at him for a moment, "Hm.. Well, where do I start? Mind reading? The fight? What Rosalie and Emmett meant? Why I am so different like cold?"

He looked at me for a moment and then thought about what he wanted to know the most, "Emmett and Rosalie?" he asked.

"Well… you see… Rosalie and Emmett… it wasn't really their fault… they couldn't help but try to kill you…. See… we are a little bit um… super fast you could call it? I was so panicked because you couldn't fight them off… they are super strong too… When they said 'What Carlisle built for us' they meant, 'he changed us from what we ARE'." I said hesitantly.

"What you are?" Edward asked.

"All in good time." I said, "I guess I have to tell you, for any of the to make any sense…" I said, another tear came down my cheek.

He wiped it away, "Its all right, you can tell me."

"Um… You see we are kind of …. Vampires?" he froze. "NO NO! Listen! Have I killed you yet!?" I tried to stop his thoughts in their tracks. It worked

"I'm listening." He said, he seemed to relax a little bit.

I sat up and sat in front of him with my legs crossed. "See, we are GOOD vampires. We don't hunt… humans. We have replaced our diet with animals. That's why my eyes are black or hazel. Right now they are black." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

I looked away. "Because I havent hunted in a while, it is worse to not hurt someone when we havent." **Edward HAD hunted before chapter 13 lol**

Edward stared, "Is it hard for you now?"

"Worse than anyone." I mummered, "But of course I wouldn't…." **Edward said this 'of course I wont' saying 'its different for them as it is for us, these were strangers he happened across.'**

"Why?" Edward asked.

"Its… complicated." **Here is a little bit of bella! She said this in 'twilight' when she was explaining to Edward why she came.**

"I think I can keep up." Edward grinned. **Oh sorry, I just had to do that. it's a repeat of his part there too**.

"You see, everyone has a different… smell, their blood I mean. There are people with stronger blood smells than others. And for me, you are different than any other ones of… US can smell. You are my um… what do they call it… singer. Yes, see it means your blood sings for me, kind of." Suddenly, I put hand over my mouth, checking if he was scared yet.

He put his hand on mine that was still over my mouth and pulled it away gently, "Its all right, I told you just explain how you have to." He said quietly, looking down at me.

I gave him a small smile. "Its amazing how… compromising you are right now." I said quietly, "I would never be able to be." **wrong again bella! XD**

He smiled.

I continued, "See, it is harder to not kill you than anyone. But… how can I? I really do like you." She confessed and that made him have a joyful feeling, he did like her too, that's why he wasn't scared. "When your eyes are Black, it mean you havent hunted, when you are… one of us."

"You don't have to be imberrised, you're a vampire, that's who you are, don't worry about it. I can except that." He said quietly. **in twilight they never said it but once. VAMPIRE**

I smiled. "And if we have hazel eyes, we have hunted. About the mind reading thing… most of us have a special power. Alice can… tell the future, she told me that you were coming." His eyes lit up. "Jasper can sort of… feel what you are feeling like sad or mad or anything really. I can read minds, I know what goes on in everyone's thoughts." I confessed.

"You know what I have been thinking this whole time?" Edward asked, he started turning red with a blush.

Without answering, I raced into the trees and breathed quietly for a second. He stared at me in confusion, frozen.

After a few moments, I walked back slowly, "I'm sorry," **that's what Edward said when he ran away from bella. Wow, this story is ironic. DON'T BE A BOY BELLA lol**. "I just… It gets harder when you blush." I laughed. "I just cant risk anything, but everything is fine now, it wont happen again."

He relaxed and I sat back down. "Your not scared yet." I mused.

He smiled, "Now, why would I be?"

I stared at him, "I have to remind you?" When he didn't reply I raced all around the clearing in half a second, leaving wind behind me. I pulled a 2 foot thick branch down **she pulled an Edward again xD** I threw it above me and balanced it on my hand.

Edward just walked cooly to me, "I'm still not scared you know." He said laughing.

I raised my eyebrows and then threw the branch into another tree breaking it.

He laughed and said, "Not gonna happen." then, without thinking about it, grabbed my hand gently, holding it.

I stared at him for a moment and laughed, "I guess you know everything now. But you have to promise me something…" I said.

"Anything." He whispered.

"Don't tell anyone. Please?" I asked.

He smiled, "Now why would I do that? Of course, I would never do that to you." He said smiling.

**ohhhhhh I just love romances, I don't think I can stop posting XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We sat there in the meadow, I never wanted this moment to end. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. Edward smiled, "Want to go swimming the lake?"

I shrugged, "Okay. But you are going to get so wet." I laughed.

He laughed and didn't understand, he raced into the water anyway. I appeared on the top of the waterfall, "I'm gonna jump!" I laughed.

"You'll kill yourself!" He shouted panicked now.

I rolled my eyes and said just loud enough for him to hear, "You humans are so full of it." And then I jumped, I saw the look of panick on his face but I just felt like I was in slow motion, I went down in a crisscross leg positon and then went into the water at the last minute in a diving postion.

I went so deep into the water, it took me about half a minute to go up, in no hurry of course. I got up at the top and he laughed, he was soaked. "Told yah." I said in a mocking voice.

He splashed me, "I'm gonna get you for that!" He said swimming to me.

I grinned, "Uh-oh." I ducked under the water and swam near the surface and swam just fast enough for him not to catch me.

He laughed and then grabbed me by the leg pulling me back. "Grrr." I gave him a fake growl.

He just laughed at me and shook his head, "You got caught by a human." He mocked.

"We better get out of the water, we have to get you home soon, so we need to dry off." I said, a little bit regretfully.

He smiled, "All right."

We both layed out on the grass, waiting to get dry, while we were drying I couldn't help but ask, "Why did you come to Forks? I mean, not that I am not glad you did, but there had to be a reason." I said quietly.

He shrugged, "I love the rain, I wanted to come and see what its like."

"Who are you here with?" I asked.

"Oh, I came with my dad and my brother, he just got out of high school. He is going to wait a year to go to college." I nodded at this.

It took about ten minutes and then I said, "Well, lets go, we have to get you home, I am already in big trouble."

"You cant know that." He said.

I laughed, "They have been yelling at me since I jumped into the waterfall to come home. And Carlisle is upset that I told you anything, allowed you to…" I stopped.

"What?" He asked.

"Too not be killed, it was a perfect spot where no one would know and he is mad I blew it." I shrugged, "I don't regret it though."

He smiled.

"And your father wants to know where you are."

Once we got to the car, I said, "I will make sure your car is there tomarrow."

He nodded.

When we got there he said, "Hey, do you want to come in. I want you to meet my dad. Please." He smiled at me, that handsome smile.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, its better than having to go deal with my folks."

We rang the doorbell and a tall guy, only about 18, about as muscled as Emmett. He smiled a devilish grin. "Hey Edward, whos your friend?"

I rolled my eyes, same annoying brother. I didn't like what was going on in his mind, _she should dump the shrimp, I am sure she will when I'm done._

Edward glared at his brother, "This is Isabella Hale." _Oh pretty AND rich, I like it, _His brother thought. I narrowed my eyes.

Edward started to push past his brother. When he let Edward through, the blocked the door again. Ugh, being Isabella Hale was so annoying at times. "Hey, beautiful, why not dump the shrimp and go for a real man."

"Oh and where would I find one of those?" I asked rudely.

"Pretty AND fistey, I like it." he said huskily.

I rolled my eyes, "Would you just move?"

"Oh, come on, don't be that way, hon."

"Ugh." I pushed him past him with no trouble. And then walked to stand beside Edward who hadn't noticed that I was gone.

His brother was frustrated as he walked up beside us, "DAD! I'm HOME!" Edward yelled upstairs. And his father came downstairs.

"Oh, I see you have met Isabella." His father said.

"Hello Mr. Mason." I said politly.

"Hello Isabella, and what brings you here?" His father asked, he was accually thinking, _why is SHE here with Edward? She DOES know she could have a lot better, right?_

_I_ ignored the comment, "Oh, I just came to drop off Edward."

"You were on a date?" His brother asked in disbelief.

"You sound like that's impossible." I laughed at him.

"It IS impossible." He grumbled.

I patted him twice on the back and said, "Nothing is impossible my friend." I turned away and yelled after, "Bye Edward, I'll see you on Monday!"

**okay I know the last chapter was bogus but don't worry I have a lot of better chapters on the way**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I really missed Edward as soon as I drove off. When I got to the house I knew they were waiting for me. Great…. When I walked into the door, I walked to the dining room, they were all waiting there. "Okay first, he promised he wouldn't tell." I said.

Esme looked at me sadly. Carlisle mad, "THAT DOESN'T CHANGE ANYTHING! DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!"

"Its not like that-"

He cut me off, "HOW CAN YOU BE SURE?! HE COULD CHANGE HIS MIND, YOU KNOW!" He paused, trying to calm down, "I mean, Isabel, I think, the whole family has been debating, he has to be one of us now-"

"Who thinks that?!" I yelled.

Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Carlisle raised there hands. My eyes became solid. Esme just wanted me to do whatever I thought was right. "No." I said in a deadly voice.

"If you don't, Isabel, we will be sorry but we will have to." Alice said.

I grinded my teeth together, "He hasn't done anything, Rosalie and Emmett attacked him."

"But you stopped us, you shouldn't have, it was to far in the fight! We had already given away we were dangerous, you should have let us finish him off." Emmett said.

I started to growl.

"Anyway, on another subject, you were just excepted into being my new secretary." Carlisle said after a moment, I was grateful for the subject change, "We will talk about the other things later."

I nodded, "When do I start?"

"Tomarrow." Carlisle said.

I nodded and went off to my room.

I fell asleep worrying about Edward. **vampires don't sleep in the real twilight book lol** I woke up, and Carlisle said, "GET READY, ISABEL! WE HAVE TO GO TO WORK IN AN HOUR!"

I sighed and rolled off the bed, got up and brushed my hair and put it into a bun. I straightened out my bangs and let them hang over to the side. I put on eyeliner and mascara and professional looking pink lipgloss. I threw on a business jacket and shirt and put on my favorite black high-heels before running downstairs.

Once we got to the hospital, they told me what to do and I sat there waiting for the first person to come. When the door opened Edward and Mr. Mason came in, for Mr. Mason's appointment.

I put on the speaker thing to Carlisle, "Mr. Mason is here to see you."

Then on the other end, "Send him in."

I smiled at them, "Thanks Isabel." Mr. Mason said, walking in to see Carlisle. Edward, however, walked to the desk and leaned up against it, "I didn't know you were the new secretary. I cant say I am sorry they fired the old one."

I laughed, "Yup. I don't know." I heard the phone ring and answered it. It was just another one of the customers. I gave them an appointment for in three hours and then hung up, "Sorry about that."

He smiled, "No problem."

I flashed over to the other side of the desk and grabbed a seat and set it next to me in the secretary desk, "Come sit down." I said to Edward.

He smiled and sat down in the chair next to me, " I missed you last night." He whispered and I smiled.

"Me too." I said quietly.

Carlisle came to the speaker, "Edward, do you mind coming in HERE with your father."

I realized it was on speaker. "Ugh, crap." I put the little flicker back to no speaker. But before that I said, "I'm sorry, Mr. Mason is a bit busy at the moment, we'll get back to you."

I turned it off speaker and Edward laughed. Then Carlisle came back on the other end, "NOW." He demanded.

"Aww." I turned it back to the speaker, "Come on Carlisle." I said.

"Be up here in 5 minutes." Carlisle said to Edward.

I said to Edward, "Ugh how annoying." I did that one on purpose.

"I heard that." Carlisle said.

"Good." I said, turning off the speaker.

Edward sat there and then said, "I better go." He really didn't want to go, but we both know he had to. He smiled weakly.

"Okay. See you later." I said.

"Yeah," He said.

As soon as he left the flames in my throat stopped . I wasn't at all grateful for this as I should be.

**no worries guys. I am putting in new romance. I'm sorry I didn't get to make the argument more complete but I dunno, I think that they are going to finish it up i always have the hardest time getting through chapter 6 and usually have a hard time ever making a chapter 7, so if you have any idea if you want edward to become a vampire or not plz tell me, if so tell me if you have any ideas for a power. :) thanks so much i will be working on the next chapter **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I raced into the meadow the next day and sat by the creak. I loved the sunlight. It was so warm. I didn't care about anything at the moment. I wasn't thinking about anything. I just sat there for hours, I could sit here for eternity. I would have to… if it hadn't happened…..

I sat there at the creak when I heard voices in my head. One voice said, _she is so stupid for not coming back, good thing he came._ I become worried, but ignored it.

Then another voice said, _Its too late now_. A laugh.

Then a scream of pain. _WHY ARE MY VAINS burning!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ He didn't say it out loud.

I was confused, then suddenly I remembered who's "voice" that was! "NO!" I whispered. I raced out of the meadow as fast as I could, it had taken me 10 minutes to run here but I made it out in less than one. NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! This couldn't be happening. I had to stop this, how? Somehow! I don't care how! Anything!

I made it to the house in a minute and a half. I raced inside, panick written all over my face. This couldn't be happening!

Emmett and Rosalie were smiling down at Edward who was on the couch yelling in pain.

Carlisle, Alice, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie were calm. Jasper was standing there, looking at him, and giving me a sad, sorry look. Tears fell down my cheeks. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I screamed in horror.

Edward suddenly shut his mouth and looked at me. 'Isabel.' He mouthed and then passed out. Suddenly, I was yelling in rage, "You stupid, no good-!"

Rosalie cut me off, "Save it, your too late, anyway."

"How could you do this to him?! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND YOU HAVE SENTENCED HIM TO HELL!?"

Emmett laughed, "I understand nothing." He smart mouthed.

"Obviously!" I growled.

I picked Edward up and raced to my room and put him on the bed, then ran back downstairs. "What is his father going to say?!" I growled at them, "Did you ever think of that?"

They shrugged, "We thought, we would just leave."

"UGH!" I raced back upstairs and fell to my knees beside the bed, crying. I felt sick, he felt the pain, even if he was passed out. He was thinking about this, WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME? IS ISABEL ALRIGHT? He thought. I wasn't though

I thought for a moment, there had to be some way out of it. Nothing came to mind. I couldn't consontrate, I was just sad.

I heard him wake up, "Isabella." He said weakly.

I looked up, "I'm so sorry." I whispered and broke into another sob, throwing my head back down. Everything was going wrong, why would they do this to me? To him?

"Its… not…. Your fault." He said, he was in so much pain.

"It is, I should have been there I should have-"

He put a finger on my lips, "You couldn't have done anything."

"I COULD HAVE." I insisted, "I am the fastest I could have had you out of there in time. I could have-"

"You couldn't have." He whispered.

What killed me the most, we both knew it was true. "Please don't cry." He mummered.

I stared at him for a moment. "What can I do? This cant happen, it just cant." It turned into broken sobs.

Edward put his hand on my head and said, "What's going on?" He really was just focused on why I am so sad and he cant understand the pain.

I felt awful, "You don't know? Your being changed into… one of us." I felt awful, then I burst out sobbing again, "I didn't want this to happen."

"You mean… You had to… go through this… to become… a vampire?" He asked, he was in so much pain he could barely speak.

I didn't answer, "Don't worry, hon, it wont take long." I tried to comfort him. "The pain will stop soon… It just has too, I cant believe you have to go through this."

"You didn't answer… the question." He said, trying to make it firmly.

"I did….but I was sick when they did that to me. It was to save me from dieing. I was dieing of cancer, and you have no reason to have to do this." I mummered.

He moved his hand from the top of my head to under my chin, lifting my face up as if to see me clearly, "How old are you? Really, I mean. I know your not 16."

I looked away. "You still don't know you can tell me anything?" Edward asked, "After all of this?"

I looked back at him and too a deep breath, letting the round of torture pass out of my brain, "I'm 25." I was ready for him to feel sick now, but he just kept calm.

"Thanks for telling me." He mummered and kissed the top of my head. "I love you." he mummered.

"I love you to."

When it was finally over, Carlisle said, "I'm sorry Bella, it just had to be done, but its almost over."

I shook my head back and forth machanicly, I heard his heart take off like helicopter blades. He knew it was almost over. All he was thinking about was me. I couldn't believe it. _Everything is fine now, I can be with Bella, she doesn't ever have to worry about this_. He thought when his heart stopped. I stood right over him and when he opened his eyes he looked up and smiled at me.

_Even more beautiful now I can really see you, He thought._

_I smiled. His eyes were red, but his skin had turned real white, I miss those handsome green eyes, but he was so PERFECT now. I couldn't believe my eyes. He reached up and caressed my cheek. He sat up slowly and saw Carlisle and the other standing on the other wall._

_He looked at them for a moment, he was mad at everyone, not Jasper though. Jasper never did anything to him. I just smiled at Edward and kissed him quietly. But then it turned into a different kind of kiss, suddenly his hot breath was in my mouth, and I didn't care._

_When we were done kissing he smiled at me, "No more pain?" He asked. I had told him about the burn only a few days ago._

_I smiled, "Nothing but happieness."_

_Everyone stared at him. Carlisle said, "Isabel, maybe you should take him hunting, I am sure his throat is burning right now." Accually, he hadn't thought of it till then._

_I froze. I never wanted him to see me hunt, not EVER. "You all right?" Edward asked._

_I just shook my head back and forth, to end my trance. "Um, Carlisle, I don't think that is the best idea." _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Carlisle insisted, "No, no. I think you want to be the first person you hunt with and Emmett would get in a fight with him."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever." I grabbed Edwards hand and said, "Come on, I'll show you how to hunt." He smiled. HE was excited.

When we got to the meadow he said, "What are we doing here?"

I shrugged, "Hunting of course."

"You mean, you HUNTED over here before?" He asked, he didn't believe it, it was such a peaceful place, and he couldn't imagine something being killed here.

"Of course not. I just thought you would want to learn here." He sighed, he didn't understand why I didn't want to hunt with him, "I just DON'T want you to see me like that." I mummered.

"Like what?" He asked.

"You'll see."

"Huh?" he asked. Then I saw a deer herd come. I turned and disspeared to them. I took down one of the does and broke its neck. It died without pain and I finished up with it.

Then I appeared back at his side, "Like that."

He laughed. "Hm… Well this is gonna be hard."

I laughed, "Not really, just consontrate on your instincts, don't think about what your doing."

He nodded and followed where the deer pack went, but once he took one down there was a humans scent. He stopped and got up slowly.

Suddenly, I ran after him and said, "Hey don't-" Suddenly, he turned around and his hand hit me across the stomach and threw in across the meadow. The air excaped from my lungs. I couldn't believe it, that one accually hurt.

He raced off to the human's scent and I got up unsteady and ran after him, I caught up with him and grabbed him by the wrist. He turned, he didn't know what he was doing. He jerk his hand back slamming me into the tree. "Oof!" I felt like everything was coming out of my lungs.

Then I let go and fell down, holding onto my stomach. I looked up, he was gone. NO! I chased after where he was and then I saw he was standing above his dead father. NO! I raced over trying to stop him, his fathers best friend was standing there and his fist came into my stomach throwing me backwards. I fell flat on my back. Edward killed the other man when he was done, his eyes became more knowing slowly. I was still on my back and my hands were on my stomach. I groaned.

He stared at me, "Oh my god! I am so sorry Isabel! I didn't know-"

I held up one finger pushed myself off the ground I grinned, "You didn't know you were stronger than me, yet." I laughed, "You didn't know you would have that reaction."

He laughed. "I AM sorry."

"Its all right, really. Now are we going to go finish hunting? Or are you gonna keep droning on about being sorry." I shrugged, "I'm not hungry anymore but you may be."

He shook his head, "I have a better idea." He put a curled finger under my chin bringing my face closer to his. He leaned down and kissed me gently, but this kiss didn't end quickly like the last. This one was soft and very, very sweet. But then his lips became urgent. He was kissing me and then, before he or I knew it, I was knocked down with him. I laughed, and he was really imberrised, "Sorry." He mummered, "I got a little carried away."

I laughed but brought his lips back to mine, gently and kissed him for about a whole minute then let go. I smiled slowly, opening my eyes. He got up and helped me up with him. "Maybe we should get back." He whispered, though neither of us wanted to leave.

I frowned, "Already? Aww, I was just starting to have fun."

He laughed, "You don't think I am not? They know I could kill you out here, do you want them to come after us and see if I lost control?" Then he mummered, "Worse than I did with the human thing."

He saw me staring at him and he said, "Yes, I know who I killed." He sighed, he kept himself strong though. I sighed.

"I'm sorry, I should have-" I began.

He put a finger to my lips, "Not this again." He said laughing, kissing me again. I hooked my arms around his neck and he put his hands around my waist.

When the kiss ended I smiled, "I just cant get enough."

He laughed, "I understand EXACTLY what you mean. But we have to go now." I sighed, "I guess your right."

"Aww, don't be sad, we can always come back. We don't HAVE to hunt."He said smiling, I giggled and said, "Lets just go lover-boy."

We raced all the way back home, then the most imberrising thing happened. Alice had a vision of us kissing like that! UGH! I better not tell him though.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I was sitting with Edward in the living room, with his arm around me and Rosalie and Emmett were watching football when it was interrupted, "This is a special news cast. Chief Swan has found yet another case on the vampire killer. The vampire killer is known for sucking the blood dry of humans they find in the woods. A Mr. Mason was found dead in the east side of the woods, it is believed the vampire killer has struck yet again. We would like all residents to please not approach near the woods and the police deptarment will not rest until they find who has done it." Everyone slowly turned their heads toward Edward.

He stared at them for a moment. The Chief Swan came on and I continued watching in horror, "We have no leads yet but this case is at the top of our lists. Please stay calm though. No one needs to worry, we will be on the case until we find who did this."

The News lady came back, "Who will be the next victim of the vampire killer? We will find out later." and then football came back on. No one had moved their eyes from Edward.

He looked REALLY guilty. "It was your idea to change him, remember that guys." I said before they could start in on him.

"And why didn't you stop him?!" Carlisle asked.

I stared at them for a split second and burst, "I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT TO TAKE HIM HUNTING! WHY ARE YOU SUDDENLY PINNING THIS ON ME?! ITS NOT MY FAULT!" I was really pissed by now.

"She tried to." Edward addimitted quietly.

"What did you do?!" Alice shouted panicked.

Edward didn't say a word, "Nothing." I mummered.

"She asked him." Jasper said, he was feeling the air around, feeling the tension and curiosity and panick (not from me, from Edward).

Edward just shrugged, trying to calm himself down. "What is this? Twenty questions?" I grumbled.

"Edward, so help me god, if you don't answer the question-" Jasper began and I wasn't having any of that. I jumped and yelled right in his face, "And so help ME god, you even THREATEN to hurt him, will will be dead before you can even TRY to throw a punch."

Alice jumped up, "Don't talk to him like that! NOT OUR FAULT YOUR BOYFRIEND IS TO CHICKEN TO TELL ANY OF US WHAT HE DID!"

Edward got up now, "CHICKEN?! For someone who was alive for a long time, you don't have very good insults, you old lady!"

Emmett just sat back mumbleing "This is gonna get interesting."

I turned around and snarled at him. "Ooh, scary."

Edward stomped out of the house, "UGH!"

"Thank you Jasper, you REALLY helped." I growled at him. I saw Esme look worried and Carlisle annoyed. Rosalie just looked downright bored.

I ran out after Edward. I found him walking down the wet road, he was soaked from the rain. I caught up with him quickly, "Are you all right?"

He looked at me, "No. I just… I have been trying to forget that for so long… I didn't mean to do that to you…. I don't know what I was thinking… and to have upset your family too…"

I shook my head, "My family was upset when they found out you were coming, right now my family is furious."

He said, "My point exactly."

I cracked a smile, "Accually, I enjoy argueing with them. Its funny to feel all their emotions through Jasper, and read how annoyed and mad they are."

Edward rolled his eyes and sighed. I looked at him for a moment, "You don't like to disapoint people do you?"

He thought for a moment and then said, "I don't really think I can do this…. I mean… I will never be able to forgive myself for hurting you…"

Suddenly, with fear and surprise I realized where he was going with this. "What? But you didn't! See, I'm fine!" I couldn't understand what he would mean to say that so fast… Why would he?

"Isabel…" He stared at me for a moment, "You know I love you, right?"

"Well, at the moment, I am thinking too much!" I said, I was trying to discize the fear. Tears welled up in my eyes anyway.

"I don't see how I can stand by… what with your family mad and me and all… its all my fault and I'll never be able to make it right again… I guess what I'm saying is… I don't think I can do this." Edward said, pain filled up inside him to.

"You don't want to do this." I mummered trying to reason.

"I have to."

" I don't want you to do this." I said. "I don't have a choice." Edward said, tears came up in his eyes, while my own were pouring out of me like the rain was right now.

I had been so happy with him here now, "You just got here… I've been so happy… and you have and… I just… please don't do this." I said.

He closed his eyes thinking for a moment, "I'm sorry." He said, putting his handcupped on my face. I kissed him for a moment, closing my eyes.

When the kiss ended all he said was, "Goodbye, Isabel."

"Wait!" I said, but he was already gone.

**okay so everything is twisted up from the series as you can see lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Oh and I wanted to let you know, I am planning on making a sequel, by requests of Sparkles107. The sequel will contain Bella and Edward as humans, I cant wait to write it, but untill then I will be working on the next chapter, thanks guys**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I fell to my knees, he's gone. He was so far already, I couldn't hear his mind anymore. I watched, my forehead crumpled with worry. Then I was on my hands and knees, sobbing. I heard someone behind me, I knew who it was, "Isabel?" The voice asked, it was in front of me now.

I looked up, anger replaced the agony. "JASPER." I growled through grated teeth.

He pulled me up, "You okay little sis? What happened?"

I stared at him, Alice had a vision of this, but I didn't know what it was, now I did. Suddenly, the tears started coming again, "He's gone." Jasper wrapped me in a hug, "I'm sorry." He mummered.

I rested my head on his shoulder shaking my head back and forth, "He's gone, I don't believe it… he just… left."

Jasper patted my back trying to comfort me, "I know, I know. Its okay."

I looked at him, pulling my head up, my forehead creased more, "Its not okay…. He… he just left… I don't believe it…" I said quietly.

He nodded, "I know, I know."

Alice and Rosalie and Emmett were behind me. I let go and turned around, walking around my whole family, Esme tried to stop me, but she couldn't. I walked to my room and fell onto my bed. No more tears fell, I didn't feel anymore. No more.

**srry I had to update, here you go guys, I will have the next chapter up in a flash enjoy**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Months passed and I just went to school as always. Nothing seemed to have any life anymore. Life went on as usual, but in my families heads, they were worried. They didn't think that I was ALIVE anymore. They thought It was like I was dead, but I didn't care. I didn't know what the point of living was anymore. I didn't know what I was going to do with myself now.

I went to school, studying and then when I had free time I fell back asleep. I spent a lot of time just sitting on the couch like a statue. Everytime I go t a project I would spend all night doing it and then sit back on the couch. I hadn't hunted in months. I could barely DO anything else but sit on the couch. Everyone noticed and begged me to go with them hunting. I did and when they forced me to kill something, I just left it.

One day, Alice came to my room, "Isabel? I really need to talk to you."

I didn't say a word. I was laying on my bed as I always did.

"Isabel, you have to hunt." She said urgently.

"Why?" I asked. I felt sick, there was no point to hunt, why hunt? Why live?

"Because, they are coming! Newborns! Lots of them! You cant help us unless you have all your strength. You have to help. The whole family knows. They are all hunting right now, getting ready for the fight. They will be here tomarrow. Please, Isabel. We NEED you."

"You can do it on your own." I mummered. She had another vision and moments later, she said, "We cant do it without you." Everyone was fighting and Alice got caught by one of the newborns. The flash was over. I couldn't believe it. I didn't know what to do.

I stared at her for a long moment, at her desprete eyes, she was thinking of Jasper. I knew what it was like to have someone you loved, taken from you. Could I let Alice have the same happen to her? I didn't know what I would do. I mean, I didn't want to live. Maybe, once I kill enough of them, I could just… let them kill me?

I said quietly, "I have had someone I love taken from me, I don't want the same for my little sister… I can help you… but only because you're my sister and I love you."

She stared at me and then hugged me, "Thank you thank you Isabel. That's so nice of you. Your very thoughtful, please come, come lets go hunt."

I hunted with Alice and we were training with Jasper but soon I decided, I could fight with what I know. I was slowing everyone down. I couldn't imagine having to fight them with my family…. Loosing any of my family just may kill me. I couldn't do it… could I? Poor Alice I had to, I just had to. So that night I fell asleep, ready for tomarrow. Whatever was thrown at me…

**who sent the newborns? You'll see, this is the most twisted chapter yet. And I am going to have it updated in less than an hour I hope enjoy, wile you can.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next day, I felt sick to my stomach. I didn't know what I was going to do. I knew I wanted to die so bad and yet… if I die then I wont know if they ever made it out alive. They are my family… I don't know what I am going to do when its time.

I knew there was a discision, I couldn't worry about until I am sure I have a chance. Everyone met me downstairs. Esme was nervous, Carlisle was ready, Emmett was excited, Jasper was tense, Alice was scared, Rosalie was bored, and I was all of those plus confused. I was afraid for my family not me. Afraid if I made the wrong choice.

We walked to my meadow, where the newborns were to be in an hour. I stared around me. Memories flashed. Edward was sitting there with me and I was laying down trying to explain. Another memory, our first kiss. Then the memory left just as soon replaced by when I ran after him, trying to stop him from… Gone.

The memories stopped, I heard people walking here, but it smelled like vampires. "The newborns." I whispered. Everyone was tense waiting for the newborns to come. "How many?" I asked Alice.

She closed her eyes and had a vision, then came back, "fifty." She whispered in fear. I watched as the first ones came. A coven of three leading them… the man who changed me. James, Victoria, Laurent. No… They were here for the revenge they promised, when the Cullens stopped them when I was changing.

I took a step out of the line, standing next to Carlisle, where the leader stood, I didn't care, he knew this was mostly my enemies, he didn't care. "James." I greeted him, almost friendly.

"Hello, Isabella. I see you saw my little… army coming."

I shrugged, "Accually, Alice did." He stared at Alice, she hadn't been there when the Cullen's found me, she was at home.

The other newborns surrounded us. I heard Jasper growl and tense. "So, I suppose you are ready for the fight?" James said.

I smiled, but ignored him, "Still walking around with the couple, Laurent. I used to think you were better than that." I paused, "USED too."

Laurent laughed, _You have a surprise, I wouldn't be taunting. He thought._

He didn't think what it was. Suddenly, everyone erupted into fighting. I grabbed onto James's shirt, stopping him from running to my family. I hit him square in the jaw. He growled and we tumbled. I grabbed his neck and broke it. He fell. Without feeling, I just ripped him apart piece by piece. I looked around. Several newborns attacked me, others were still walking into the clearing.

I noticed Emmett broke two newborn's necks at one time and then went for another. Carlisle was fighting Victoria and Jasper, Laurnet.

I finished off, 3 newborns and then looked. I saw something I wasn't prepared for. One of the newborns, I knew personaly. Edward. Suddenly something hit me to the ground. "Oof." I was to distracted to realize who had done it. I quickly killed the newborn, and then looked back at Edward. He didn't know who they were fighting.

Rosalie jumped him, she was tumbling with him. "No!" I yelled. I raced after her. The tumbled out of the clearing. I grabbed onto Rosalie's hair and pulled her back.

She growled at me. Edward stared at me, dazed.

"We have to kill him! He is with THEM!" Rosalie yelled but I pinned her, "YOU STUPID BLOND! YOU WONT TOUCH HIM!" I yelled.

Suddenly, all the noise was gone. Every newborn was dead. Everyone stared at Edward. I got up and looked at him. He disappeared.

I followed, not willing to let him leave yet. I couldn't. I wouldn't. I grabbed his arm stopping. He stopped with me. "Edward, I-"

Suddenly, my voice stopped with his lips on mine. When we stopped kissing he said, "I'm so sorry. Are you all right?" He asked caressing my cheek.

"I am now." I mummered smiling, I kissed him again, throwing my arms around him. His arms came around me and we kissed for a long time.

I pressed my forehead to his, when we were done. I sighed and looked at him, he was staring at me. "I've missed you." I mummered.

"I've missed you too. More than you know." He mummered.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When we got back to my house everyone had questions. We all sat down at the living room and Edward answered them all. First I got to ask, "Where did you go when you left?" I asked quietly.

He just said, "I didn't know. I walked and I found Victoria and James, I didn't know why but they said they wanted to fight some EVIL vampires. So I joined in training this them." He touched the end of my nose, "But there isn't anything evil about you." He smiled.

I laughed and Emmett just groaned, "Enough flirting, I have a question. Who created all those newborns?"

Without looking away from me he said, "Victoria did." He turned his head to look at Emmett, "She wanted to job of making them and James and Laurent trained them."

"You didn't know they were evil?" Rosalie countered.

"Of course not."

"Did you know who they were going after?" Carlisle asked.

Edward looked back at me, "If I did, do you think I would have gone with them?" I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. He put his arm around me.

Esme said, "Did they hurt you?"

I looked up, this question I was awake for. Edward looked at Esme, "Of course not. They were being our friends."

Alice asked, "Did you have any… alliances with any of the newborns." I closed my eyes.

He didn't answer it right. He HAD, had an allience. He had a girl who had always flirted with him and became his best friend. I was happy, that I got to be the one to kill her. He answered them different though, "I only talked with one. Her name was Latrese and she was just changed."

Then Jasper said something harsh, he was still mad about what Edward did to me, "And through all of this, you didn't even MISS Isabel? You didn't care what you did to her?"

Edward was staring at me but I kept my eyes closed, trying to sleep, "Not today Jasper." I mummered.

Edward said, "I missed her with all my heart." I looked up at him, he was looking at me, "I felt awful and that's why I went with them, I was trying to kill myself from this."

I gathered cloth from his shirt into my palm and squeezed, as if I was holding onto him for my life. I sighed and tried to fall asleep again. "Enough questions for now, I'm gonna take Isabel up to her room so she can sleep."

Edward picked me up and raced to my room. I laid there, not willing to let go. He laid now next to me, "Sleep, love." He mummered and I drifted into the darkness with my love by my side.

**this is the last chapter to this book. Thanks so much to all the people who have reviewed or encouraged me to finish this. don't forget, I will have the sequel out in no time so watch for that.**


End file.
